Supposed to be a kids game
by WTFChocobos
Summary: It all started as kids game, but it soon became an adults game. AxelxRoxas and lots of others.


I just had to do this fanfic

I just had to do this fanfic. I couldn't get it out of head. Well enjoy.

--

"Hey Roxas!"

Said boy, turned around to see his fiery redheaded, 17 year old boyfriend running after him. He was tall and very skinny. His hair was a fiery red and was spiky. He had emerald eyes with tear drop tattoos under each of them. And even though he was terribly skinny, he was muscular.

"Hey Axel." Roxas said when his boyfriend caught up to him. Roxas was a short, 15 year old blond with deep blue eyes and spiky hair that seemed to deify all gravity. Axel gave him a quick kiss before taking his hand and walking him into the school.

"So what are doing this weekend?" The redhead asked.

"Nothing in particularly. Why?" Roxas asked the last part as they reached their first class, chemistry. They picked a spot in the back row by the windows.

"Well, Minzuki is having a boy sleep over party at his house and has invited us to come. His mom will be at work until tomorrow morning, his sister will be at a friend's house, and Reu is spending the night at his boyfriend's house." Axel said, rubbing his finger around in a circle on the table in front of him.

"Does his mother know about it?" Roxas asked critically.

"She's the one who suggested it!" Axel exclaimed, waving his arms about.

"Who's all going?"

Axel thought for a second. "Let's see. Riku, Sora, Cloud, Leon, Reno, Sephiroth, Zack, Yazoo, and of course his Demyx."

"I hope they don't have sex while we're there." Roxas whispered as the teacher came in. "And I'm surprise Cloud, Leon, and Sephiroth are going."

"Me too. But it would be kinda hot to see them go at it." Axel chuckled, receiving a smack in the head.

--

Roxas sighed as he sat down next to his twine brother, Sora, with a tray of greasy food. _Is this stuff even safe to eat?_ Sora stopped his conversation he was having with his boyfriend, Riku, to ask. "So, are you going?"

"Going where?"

"To the sleep over. Remember?" Sora asked, giving a teasing grin. Roxas returned it and nodded. "Good, Riku and I are going too. I wander what we're going to do there?"

"I don't know, probably play a lot of games or crap like that." Riku tuned in, taking a bit out of his sandwich. "Oh look here comes Minzuki now." They turned their gaze to a tall, tanned, muscular boy with black layered hair that reached his shoulders. Olive green eyes turned to them and smiled a toothy smile.

"That guy can defiantly make a guy's heart melt." Sora said adoringly. Riku nodded in agreement. Roxas rolled his eyes and went back to eating just as Minzuki reached their table, sitting down.

"Hi guys! So are you all coming?" He said, his voice sounded muscular and boyish at the same time. After receiving a nod from them he continued talking. "Good, because if you didn't then you would miss my home made pizza."

At this everyone looked at him and started to drool. Minzuki was like a housewife at home; except he didn't clean he just did the cooking. "What?" Minzuki started to back away, but was saved when Axel and his older brother, Reno, came to sit by them.

"What's up?" Reno asked, sitting next Minzuki.

"The ceiling." Minzuki replied. (1.) Reno glared at him before digging into his BBQ beef sandwich, grumbling.

"So is there going to be any booze, wolfie?" Axel asked, receiving a glare from Minzuki.

"No. Of course not. We're under age." He replied.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? Alcohol is a vile drink that shouldn't have been invented (tell them Minzuki! -) and can even turn the most even of gentlemen into a crazy fucking drunk." Everyone around them looked at Minzuki speechless.

"Wow. Never thought you felt that way." Sora mused. Minzuki sighed, calming down. "You're so cool, Minzuki!" Sora lunched himself at him, hugging him. "I can't till tonight!"

--

Later that day.

Minzuki had pulled out two large pizzas out of the oven and cut them before it was devoured by the party members of the house.

"Hey, save some for me!" Minzuki whined, sitting down next to Zack. Luckily there were four pieces left and he grabbed them before any other hungry predator could.

"Sorry." Sora smiled sheepishly, wiping the grease off his hands.

"'tis alright my friend." Minzuki gave him a winning smile that made Sora, and even Roxas, blush a bright pink.

"Damn Minzuki! You sure are a great cook! If you were a girl, I'd make you maid!" Axel gave a wolfish grin, making it Minzuki's turn to blush. "Know what? I can even imagine you in a maids outfit right now!" Minzuki blushed a darker red.

"Ya, I can too." Reno jumped in, loving how the blush on Minzuki's face kept getting darker. "And you look mighty sexy in it." He purred into his ear, licking it, making him jump.

"Ok guys, knock it off. You're making him uncomfortable." Demyx said, having felt sorry for the wolf. Minzuki thanked the heavens before getting up and making more pizza.

--

Three hours later.

After making five more pizzas, everyone went about to do their own thing. Like playing video games, playing air hockey, pool, cards and other stuff like that. But everyone became board and Sora suggested that they play truth or dare.

"Why would we want to play a childish game such as truth or dare?" Riku asked, making Sora pout.

"Because it's a fun game and could be a good opportunity to get to know Minzuki better." Sora whined, giving a puppy pout.

"Come on you guys. Have a heart. Unless you have else better to do." Minzuki helped to offend Sora. Apparently it worked since everyone sat down on the floor in a circle. Reno had readily agreed and started to make a plan.

"Since Sora suggested it, he gets go to first. Then we'll go around clock-wise." Minzuki explained, receiving several nods.

It went on as an innocent game at first, until it was Axel's turn. "Minzuki, truth or dare?" Minzuki thought about it for a second before saying truth. _Yes!_ "Is it true that you have quite the package that Demyx seems to blab about?"

Minzuki turned a deep red, looking at the floor in embarrassment. "Gee I don't know. I guess so." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Prove it."

Minzuki's head shot up, blushing an even deeper red. He let out a deep breath before standing up and unzipping his pants. Axel and Reno followed the zipper, glancing at each other, licking their lips.

Once the zipper was undone, he pulled down his pants and boxers to reveal a huge cock, even though it wasn't erect. Everyone stared at it, bugged eyed, blood dribbling down their noses.

"Hot damn! You were right Demyx!" Axel exclaimed, licking his lips. Minzuki's whole face blushed a deep red, which could make a tomato jealous, and pulled up his boxers and pants hurriedly. He zipped up his pants and sat back down, hands covering his eyes in embarrassment.

The game went on just like it had before, until it came to Reno's turn. "Truth or dare, Minzuki?" Minzuki gave Reno a worried glance before saying dare. Reno mentally started to do a little jig, rubbing his hands together and gave the wolf an evil smug. "I dare you to fuck everyone that is in this room."

Everyone, except Axel, gave Reno a shocked look. Minzuki's face blanched before yelling out, "no way!"

"Defiantly not." Cloud and Leon said at the same time. Reno pouted, crossing his arms.

"Come on guys. Have you at least wondered what it would be like to have some huge dick inside?" Everyone seemed to consider this, even Sephiroth. "Good, then it's settled. I'll go first since I thought of it." He pushed Minzuki down onto the floor, unzipping his pants, pulling them off along with his boxers. "Get me ready, Yazoo."

Reno bent his head over Minzuki's cock before gripping it, sucking on the head, feeling his own clothes be strewn off him. He moaned when he felt a saliva covered finger enter him, making his mouth vibrate over Minzuki's cock, which in turn made Minzuki moan.

Minzuki was soon moaning and writhing under Reno's ministration and his hands gripped onto his red hair. The fingers in Reno soon turned into four, making him moan a little louder. Reno stopped what he was doing on Minzuki's cock and pulled out Yazoo fingers. He pulled off his shirt that was still on before getting on top of the wolf and turning around to face the other boys in the room, his back towards Minzuki.

He positioned himself over Minzuki's now erect dick, feeling his hands on his hips, helping him down onto his penis. Reno gave a pained moan when Minzuki entered him, but it soon turned into a moan of pleasure when his length brushed against his prostate. "Fuck!" Reno hissed.

When Reno was finally seated, he sat still to adjust to the wolf's size. Slowly he lifted himself up before ramming himself back down, making him cry out in pleasure. "Ah, fuck!" He lifted himself up again and slammed back down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuuck!" He said between each thrust. He was panting and sweating and he felt goood. "Come on Minzuki, I know you could do better than that!" Minzuki growled before pushing Reno off of him, flipping him over onto his back and thrusted back in with much force, making Reno scream. "Ahhhhhhhh! Fuck!"

His thrusting soon became much faster and harder, making him go deeper. Reno clawed Minzuki's back with blunt nails and writhed under him.

"So how is it Reno?" Sephiroth said, aroused.

"This is (thrust) the best (thrust) lay (thrust) I've ever (thrust) had (thrust)! God damn!" Reno moaned out between each thrust. For what seemed like hours they finally came. They panted and finally pulled apart after they came back down to earth.

"So who's next?"

--

"Ha… ha… ha… fuck." Cloud growled out as Minzuki took him hard and fast behind him. His eyes clenched shut and his mouth wide open in a silent scream as his prostrate was finally struck. Minzuki on the other hand only grunted and moaned with every thrust he made.

He grabbed Cloud's hips and pulled him on top of him, Cloud's back against his chest, making him go deeper. Cloud spread his legs father apart and gave a low moan in the back of his throat. Never in his life had ever felt so full or stretched.

"Fuck, I'm gonna!" Cloud moaned out.

"Me too." Minzuki breathed, starting to jerk Cloud off, making him cum. He too soon followed after.

--

With Sora and Roxas he was slow and gentle with. He took Sora first then Roxas. He only sped up and went harder when they asked him too. And slowed down when they cried out in pain. It was almost like he was making love to them.

When Sora came, he gently kissed him. And Sora thought it was the best kiss he ever had.

--

"Oh god!" Leon cried out when Minzuki started to go faster and harder. His legs clenched tighter around Minzuki's waist, arms around his ribs, blunt fingernails clawing down his back. "H-harder!" He cried out. And Minzuki obliged.

The brunette's eyes were opened partly to look up at the wolf above, mouth open to let out moans and pleasured screams. Minzuki bent down to lick and suck on his neck, making Leon moan louder and deeper.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Leon arched against the wolf as he came, Minzuki at the same time he did.

--

With Demyx and Yazoo, he went slow but not gentle, and sped up some when they asked for it. He made sure to leave a mark on them know who gave them the best fuck of their life. When he Demyx climaxed, he didn't, so he decided to take Yazoo and climax in him, which was a pretty big load.

--

Sephiroth growled when he felt himself coming close to climax. He never had someone inside him before, for he was always the seme in his and Zack's relationship, but he sure wished he had asked sooner.

He wasn't a loud lover when it came to sex; instead he growled or grunted to show his pleasure. And when he wanted Minzuki to go faster or harder, he barked out him to.

"Mmmmm…" Sephiroth gave a low moan as he climaxed, panting.

--

Axel moaned when he felt Minzuki grip his erection and started to jerk him off, hand going the same reathum with Minzuki's thrusting. He was on his knees and elbows, pushing back against the wolf. He was so glad that Reno came up with this and he was glad Minzuki agreed to it.

He arched his back and came with a silent scream. Minzuki followed after and pulled out, lying down next to him. Everyone seemed to be satisfied as they started to fall asleep around the game room. Axel stood up and walked over to Roxas.

"Aren't you glad you came?" He gave a toothy grin. Roxas smiled back and laid his head against the redhead's chest.

"Ya…" He sighed, relaxing.

"So whose turn is it?" Someone asked, receiving many groans in response.

--

I had to type it. I kept thinking of it every time I went to bed. Review!

(1.) Every time I asked my friend 'what's up' she would always reply with that answer. It's annoying.


End file.
